


The Cupbros Find A Job

by aphVirginia



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphVirginia/pseuds/aphVirginia
Summary: The cup siblings apply for a job at the casino!Takes place after the canon ending of the game.Written for my discord friend, their tumblr is sweaterkitty-fluff.tumblr.com





	The Cupbros Find A Job

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I'll make this a multichapter thing. We'll see how life goes.

King Dice raised an eyebrow, eyeing the siblings in front of him. Were they serious?

He had some choice words he’d like to them, especially after what they’d done to him and the Devil. Yet here they were, peering up at him with faces that he knew were barely old enough to legally be allowed in his casino.

“… You two are fucking kidding me.”

“Nope! Everywhere else on the Isle has no open spots or is boring.” Cuphead stated, arm still outstretched with what he presumed was the duo’s resumes. “Besides, we saw the fliers in Porkrind’s shop—you need waiters ‘n stuff.”

Silently, he assessed the duo. Mugman had sprouted like a weed when puberty hit, towering over the loudmouth sibling to the point of being almost as tall as himself. It was blatantly obvious that the idea to seek jobs at the Casino had been Cuphead’s idea—Mugman looked far more apprehensive and cautious than Cuphead. Furthermore, his object-head appeared far more mug-like than it had when they’d fought all those years ago.

Mugman, on the other hand, had gotten far thicker. Where Mugman was a twig, Cuphead was a trunk. It was the sort of body build one would expect from those who play Rugby, Hockey, Football, and other full-contact sports. It was blatantly obvious that Cuphead could take a hit nowadays. To offset the look, this one had apparently needed glasses. They were currently taped onto the sides of the object-head with what appeared to be heavy-duty duct tape.

“As much as I’d like to tell you no, it isn’t my choice.” He said with a tired sigh, hand going to rub at a temple. “You’ll have to bring it up with the Devil; I doubt he’ll take you on.”

“Can you let him know we’re here?” Mugman asked softly, tone far more polite and gentle compared to brash bluntness that appeared to be the only sounds Cuphead could generate.

“I doubt that that’d be smart. Why do you two even need a job here? I thought you two would be going into the family business…”

“I am!” Cuphead stated proudly, chest puffing out a bit. “But Mugman doesn’t want to. He wants to be a lawyer, and we need the money so he can go do that.”

“We figured we’d do it the honest way, rather than signing a soul away for it.” Mugman added, voice getting quiet towards the end of the statement.

He heaved a sigh, hands going to rub at his temples. He could see that the determined streak in Cuphead had only gotten stronger with time—the fact that it had taken him five minutes to convince the duo the enter a side room with him to discuss the job was a large enough tell.

“As much as I want to tell you two no,” Mugman winced, eyeing the still-healing chunk of his head that had been chipped during the fight all those years ago. “It isn’t my decision.”

“Then—”

“I’ll run your resumes up to him myself. _We’ll get back to you if you’ve been hired_.” He interrupted Cuphead, voice low. He did not want the cup brothers in his casino.

Mugman nodded, grabbing Cuphead’s arm as he took the duo’s resumes.

“Thank you. We’ll get out of your hair now.” He watched Mugman drag Cuphead out of the side room and out of the casino, not realizing that all eyes of the patrons were on them.

“God damnit.” He muttered, looking at what was obviously a rushed and poorly made resume. What bugged him the most was not that he’d had to see the siblings, nor that he’d now have to go deal with an angry Devil hearing something about them.

What really bugged him was that he wasn’t sure that they wouldn’t get hired.

 

With a sigh, he stood and made his way to his boss’s room. Time to get the worst part of the day over with.


End file.
